Captured
by Red Shade43
Summary: What if Robin were captured, abused, stuck in a room with a strange girl, and had amnesia? Not to mention what they did with him. No OC romamce. A little Kalket, and Walart.Final chapter is up. Re editing
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, no matter how much I want to. If I did own it, they wouldn't still be on stop. Anyway, this is my first story and, me being 11, DONT KILL ME IF IT SUCKS (Re Editing now)

**Chapter 1, Capture**

* * *

><p>I was scared. Who wouldn't be? I didn't let it show. I never did. I can't be scared. I was raised in a family who would swing over <em>40 feet<em> above the ground. Then I joined my second family, which constantly got me into difficult situations like this one. But then why? Why am I so afraid of this one? I'll tell you why.

I'm alone on this one.

My team was either knocked out or somewhere else fighting the other villains. Not like I've never felt like this. But this time I was against the one thing that I can't hit. Magic. Magic_ and_ Poison Ivy, who seemed to have gotten better. How do I know this? I'm torn everywhere thats important. My gloves are wrecked from a vine that also sprained my wrist. I left my boots out of here because another goon had ripped the sides of them with a knife, making them to floppy to run in without tripping every five steps. And I had cuts all over my legs, which I'm sure is filled with poison that made my skin burn.

_'Stupid Wally'_ I thought. 'W_hy couldn't you just of walked?'_

This, like most of our covert missions, ended the covert part of 'covert mission' from Wally slipping down a hill and landing in the middle of a gun fight. I chuckled, which ended in me grabbing my side from the stress on my muscles. I glanced to my left and saw , Aqua Lad, And KF either slumped against a wall or on the floor, unconscious.

" You know Boy Wonder" Mused Poison Ivy, as she flung a vine at him, "You should pay more to your opponents." Robin only laughed. This only made her angrier." I'll let you on a little secret. This whole plan was to capture you."

Robin stopped at this remark, which made her laugh cruelly. "What?" Robin questioned her. " Why me?"

She moved closer and said. " Because, you are the center of the whole big kabam." She didn't make any sense, I need to end get answers.I threw bombs at her face, which she deflected with a vine.

"Hahahahahaha" I crackled.

* * *

><p><strong>POISEN IVY<strong>

_'Where is he?'_Poison Ivy thought. Just then, she felt a kick on her back and fell to the stone ground.

* * *

><p><strong>KID FLASH<strong>

Robin got up just as I was waking up. First, I looked happy at the thought of his friend, then I noticed the shadow behind Robin.

"Rob! Behind you!"

The boy whipped his head around and then he fell.

I watched in horror as I heard the gunshot, my friend, my_ best friend_, fall to his knees. He first looked down and put a hand on his stomach, blood seeping between his fingers, and looked up to look at me. I saw the helpless eyes begging me to help him.

Then he fell to the ground at Kid Flashes feet.

Then he heard the crazy laugh.

Yeah, sure, Rob's laugh was crazy, but this one came from a maniac.

The same maniac that had almost _killed the Dark_ Knight.

The same maniac who has killed countless people in cold blood.

The same one who could and would kill his best friend at any moment.

The Joker leaned down to KF's eye level when he screamed. "Oh, is this one afraid of a little blood?"

He dipped his fingers in the growing pool of Robins crimson blood. And he began painting a bloody smiled on KFs face. " All better!" He bent over in a fit of laughter. Then he put his finger to his ear and did the best he could to frown.

"Ughh. Sorry, Kid Mess-up, gotta dash." He then picked up the bloody Robin, who screamed out in pain when his stomach flexed. Joker laughed and ran off. All Kid Flash could do was listen wide eyed to the laughter go off into the distance.

Robin was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yeah that was really short but whatever, the next will be longer. Please review!<strong>


	2. Start

I already did the disclaimer, but I think I'm gonna have an OC in this one. I had to go to a pizza party and watch Avatar, last air bender which is TERRIBLE! Bad actor, zucco, but he was the best (-_-) And I'm hoping for this one to be longer than the last

**Chapter 2: New frien****d**

* * *

><p><span>KF<span>

"Kid flash?" It had only been 3 minutes since Rob's screams had died out. It felt like days. Now it seems like Megan had woke up. He now turned his head towards Megan, who was just waking up from a very deep sleep. She noticed the amount of stress and depression that gripped her friend face. Then she saw the smile painted onto his face with something red. She looked around him, seeing the pool of red in front of him. She put the two clues together. A smile painted in red. And the distress on Wally's face. "No..." She began."No,no,no" She began whimpering, then began weeping, and then began sobbing. "I'm sorry". " wasn't able to save him." He began crying. As his tears ran down my face, they mingled with the red and made a sicking red. I've never hated red so much. I leaned against Megan for comfort. He was gone. My _best friend_. My brother. Gone. And by the mad man who will, no doubt, kill him.

Aqua Lad

I listened to them cry. A tear escaped my eye. _'It is all my fault'_ I thought. '_ I should of stopped Kid Flash from running down that hill. Then we could of just left. Robin would be_ here.' After awhile, the two stopped crying.I cut the binds behind me. Well, I actually electrocuted and fried them off. I took out my two water-bearers and cut the two loose. "Miss. Martian"I said softly. Can You connect with the others?" She nodded and felt her temples. Within moments, we heard her voice in our heads.

'_Is everyone online?_'

_'Yeah, I'm on. I'm going to the Bioship, okay?' S_uper Boy replied_' Artemis sprained her ankle, so I'll have to carry her back.'_

Artemis replied angrily to that.'_ What the hell Super Boy! It's not that bad.'_ She paused for a moment then said,

_'Hey, why hasn't Robin talked?'_

Everyone got quite.

_'Guys_?'

With that Miss. Martian fell to her knees crying. I hugged her for comfort. Not just for her, but for me, too. The people who kidnapped Robin were to pay.

5 minutes later

Superboy punched the were still at the site and told them the news.

"What the hell!" He screamed. Megan put a hand on his arm to try and comfort him.

"Conner." She said quietly and sadly He shook her off.

Then he turned on Wally. "You" He growled. "Why didn't you help him" Wally hung his head. This only made Super Boy angrier. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared. I stood up and forced him to put Wally down, who slumped to the ground. Artemis put a hand on his shoulder and looked down on him. Superboy was still angry and tried to push me off him. "Superboy, calm down. It wasn't his fault he was captured. I will, as the leader, take full responsibility."

"That doesn't make it your fault. If_ he_" Gesturing widely towards Wally, who looked down again." Hadn't messed around. and Artemis wouldn't of sprained her ankle. We would of been at the cave now, doing what we usually do." I tried to say something, but someone interrupted me.

"Stop blaming others." We all looked around to see Artemis standing up. She winced when she stood on her sprained ankle.

"Artemis" I said. "Sit down. You must to rest your-"

"No" She snapped. She limped from Wally to Conner. "Why didn't you follow Kaldur's orders to go with them? I followed you on his orders. If we had been there then Robin might still be here. It was all our fault, but it dosen't matter right now. We can complain all day about Robin being kidnapped, but think. The person who took Rob is _The Joker_, who immediately thinks that he should torture his victims then kill them weeks later. We can't just sit on our asses and blame each other." This sounded oddly familiar to the young archer and, for some reason, thought of Cheshire.

Everyone was silent until I spoke up. "Should we contact the League?" We all looked at each other.

"No" This time it was Wally who spoke up. "They will make us do excactly the oppisite of what Artemis told us to do, and make us sit on our asses saying that we can't handle it when Robs going through **_hell_** right now. We need to get others who will help us."

"Oh?" Said Super Boy, who still wasn't really liking KF right now." and just who would help us?

He just smirked at me and said. "What about Ms. Crush-On-Robin and Mr. Moody?" I just smiled at the thought about how Zatanna would react to this. Not to mention how Red Arrow will react. "Only one question." Everyone looked at me confused

"Who will be the one to tell Batman exactly why we did not go straight to the cave?" They all looked at each other nervously

That was until Wally blurted out. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY!" And proceed to run into the Bioship.

I silently cursed myself for saying that.

* * *

><p>Poor Aqualad. SOMEONE REVIEW!<p>


	3. The weak point

Yet another Disclaimer but FINALLY THE OC IS HERE. thanks to MissAnnThropee for the advice on not to do a mary sue, which I looked up and she SUCKS! Please review, I take any advice! And this one might be short too

* * *

><p><strong>Robin<strong>

I woke up to rumbling under me. Well, I wasn't really _awake_. It's sorta of an in-between state. '_Okay_' I thought.'_First, let me try hearing.'_ It took awhile for my hearing to come on, but when it did, I heard a car engine. Obviously, I was in a car. Now to see what kind of car I'm in and who captured me. This took awhile to force my eyes open.

'_Crap_' Was the word I had in mind when I thought when I opened my eyes.

. I took in my surrondings slowly. There was a tankard that had spray painted_** 'feel**_** happy!'** onto it in green and purple. Other words spray painted onto the walls were **HAHAHA** and more frightening was the one in front of him,

** Gimme a scream Bird Boy! **with **HAHAHA** and bloody smile faces painted around it in red.

_'Wait, red?'_

There weren't any red spray bottles in his view. _'They must be behind me.'_ Either way, I have to keep bringing my senses up. Smell time. The smell of the van was covered by the smell of the paint._ ' That dosen't help much_' I thought angrily. I needed to find out for sure where I am. Taste is a little less important, but I _do not_ want to know what I feel. My taste buds came on quickly. If I could feel, I would of stiffened at the taste.

_ ' Blood'_ I thought

'_Why is blood in my mouth?_

I needed to get my feelings up as soon as possible, no matter how wrecked I must be. I braced himself as he turned his feelings on. The moment I had feeling in I body, I screamed. I've never screamed so loud. Then he remembered what happened before he passed out. _'But I've been shot before._ _it doesn't hurt this much._' I shot my eyes open at the thought. Then I looked down and almost retched at what I saw.

I had_ 5 _bullet holes in his legs. And they were bleeding, or leaking pus. I attempted to reach for them.

Attempt failed

I got the unexpected kick in the face by the guy who just happened to be the one me and Bats would use for a 'worst case scenario.

"Well, it seems Boy Blunder has woken up!" Robin slowly turned his head up and winced at the sight of The Joker.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker shrieked as he fell into a fit of laughter. Then suddenly changed into a death-bringing mad man. "What are you lookin' at, kid?" Then proceded to kick me in the stomach, Then I blacked out.

Again.

I woke up and saw Clay Face, Joker, Harley Quinn, Two Face, and Penguin.

'_Crap, crap crap...'_I thought when I saw them. _'It just_ had_ to be the group the hated me soooo much.'_

Harley was the first to notice I woke up.

"Mista J" she called."Mista J" I think Joker is purposely trying to ignore her extremly annoying voice. "MISTA J, HE IS AWAKE!" She screamed into his ear. He whipped around and looked at me and began laughing.

Again.

"Bird Boy, your awake! How was your little nap? Did you dream of me?" He held his hands close to his face and clasped them together on his cheeks. Harley gave a little giggle and pretended to swoon around me. I can't stand either of them.

Joker noticed the look on my face and put his hand on my chin. "Is little Bat Boy sad that he's not around DaddyBats to protect him? Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough."

He twirled and leapt to the table of villains. " Let's all take a moment to grieve our fallen member, Poison Ivy."He bowed his head. Three seconds later he jerked his head up screaming, "Moment over!"

"Now time to get back to modern time stuff now." He put his hands on the table and made his smile even bigger. "Now we have to deal with Bird-" Penguin started to growl at the name. Penguins are birds and he didn't want Joker to soil the name. "Fine, Boy Blunder." Penguin nodded as Joker glared at him.

It turns out Harley had left, and now she was back with a camera.

_'Why __would she want a camera?' _I wondered when she put the camera in front of Joker, who was fixing his purple jacket and fixing his hair. My eyes (or the whites on my mask, depending on your point of view) widened when I put the two together.

Camera.

Joker.

Villains that hate me.

The fact that Clay Face had only bound my wrists, ankles, and waist to the wall.

They wanted revenge on Batman. And they found his weak point. Ivy had said straight to my face that I was the center. Now that I thought about it, I was also the one who made everyone want a sidek-I mean partner. Without me, there would be no team. There would be no good Batman. I was the center that kept everything from falling apart.

In other words, I am the weak point.


	4. Forgotten

**Disclaimer**: Someone tell me a reason I have to do this.  
>I'm in a good mood. Hehehehehehehehehehe. DON"T RUIN IT O.O<br>I'm bored. Review me. All fires will be used to make smores.

* * *

><p>" Hey Batsy, how's it going? Still trying to get info outta Ivy?" Joker was leaning so close to the camera that I bet his eye was all you could see on the other end. I could almost feel the Bat-glare coming off from the camera.<p>

'_That's right'_ I thought '_Make Bats go Daddy Bats mode and track you down.'_ It'll all be over soon. Just need to wait it out.

"Of course she won't talk. And don't try to track the message down, because we'll all be gone by the time you do. Because guess what? THIS IS ALL A RECORDING! AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker started laughing and hugging his sides.

_'Damn'_

Eventually he stopped and wiped a tear from his eye.  
>"Now, how could I of gotten so off topic? I've noticed how stressed you've been since you took in Boy Blunder, so I've decided to babysit!" Joker slapped the side of the camera to reveal me, who is hanging off the side of a wall, bound by clay, shirtless, slightly bruised with a split open lip, and 5 gun wounds. One in my stomach, two on my arms, and two in my thighs. The only thing that kept me alive was the celvar in the suit, which made it slow down so it looked like a deep cut and a greenish-purple bruise.<p>

_'Batman's gonna kill me for being so stupid'_

Joker walked up to me and put a hand on my bare should, that made me wince. Joker took notice and started laughing.

"What? You can't ever take a gunshot? How can Batsy even look at you as a partner?"

"GO TO HELL JOKER!"

The room went silent as I said this. Then, out of nowhere, Joker started laughing. He bent over laughing as I glared down on him. Then he shot up and punched me in the jaw. Pain welled through me as this yanked my head to the side, which made me stretch my stomach that held this bullet. I let out a small grunt so I wouldn't give him the satifaction of my scream.  
>He grabbed my head and made it twist so close to his face that I could smell his fishy breath.<p>

"Show some respect, will ya? We have an audience." He waited for my response, which I attempted to say, but it came out in a small mumble.

Joker leaned in close. "What was that? I couldn't hear you," He waited

I spit blood in his face.

I knew what was coming, but the look on his face was priceless. So priceless I decided to push it farther.

"What? Can't you take a Joke?" I laughed slightly. He turned towards Two Face.

"Do it."

Harvey flipped his coin. The world seemed to go in slow motion when it went up, then it suddenly speed up when it neared his thumb. Suddenly, it was on his thumb. He looked down on it, then smiled with the still-human part of his face, but the other side was still frowning. It's disgusting.

"It's time to die, Boy Blunder."

Those words echoed in my head until it felt like it was going to explode from all the pressure, until I finally let out a sigh.

"Well, there goes Fiesta Friday at school."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH CRAP FROM YOU, BIRD BRAIN! TIME TO DIE!" Joker screamed before beating me with a crow bar and laughing. It split open scars that I thought had healed and sent blood splattering all over the room. For most of the part, I kept my mouth shut and hung my head low, except for a few blows that made me give off a light scream or choke. Right whenever it felt like I was going to pass out, he stopped, then looked into the camera.

"Now, we wouldn't give you all the satifaction of just killing him, we're going to make Bird Boy die, but it would be such a shame to put such power to waste, now wouldn't it be, pudding?" He asked Harley while she stood by a lever. She nodded quickly before asking. "Can I pull it , Puddin'? Please?" She eagerly started jumping up and down before Joker nodded.  
>"Yay!" She shrieked before pulling down the lever. Out of nowhere, the bullets that were lodged in my leg started sending out electrical currents that went up to my head and escaped through any opening. I opened my mouth to scream, but it only let out a choked cry that lead to scream like sounds.<p>

They were un-human.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

Slowly at first, I started to forget. It was just about a few routines I learned with the circus and with Bruce, but then I started to forget about Barbra and Wally, then the rest of my team.

Then the league

Then Batman

Then Bruce

Then Alfred

Then my families deaths

Then Robin.

Then me

Robin, Dick Grayson.

Is gone

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sooooo what do you think? I like this one. A lot. AND THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE THE O.C! MUAHAHAAHHAHAHA! NO ONE SHALL TELL ME OTHER WISE O.o. YES I HIT 1,000 WORDS! including this.


	5. Roy

**Disclaimer:**... If I owned YJ, it would be showing the eps by now  
>I'm FINALLY back to the team and yes, Daddy Bats shall be here. I also got a good comment. MWHAUHAHAHAHAHA! NO NO SHALL STOP ME O.O. In other news, I found a new cool bandthing that you should really watch. Please? It will make me post faster if you do! It's called 'Someone that I used to know' by gotye,but type in Walk off the earth instead for a cool vid. I shall stop talking because I want to write about Roy's reaction to all this.

* * *

><p>'<em>We're arriving at the location now. Get ready to land'<em> The voice said in our ears.

_'Thanks a bunch Megalitious_' The speedster replied very unsmoothly

'_Shut up already she's not going to start drooling over your terrible attempts to flirt_' Another irritated voice echoed from the medbay on the ship. Artemis was still recovering from the sprain, and is still angry at Conner for both saying he needed to carry her and for trashing Wally, who is still starring at Megan, who was still focusing on the ship landing.

_CRASH!_

"Sorry" Megan said aloud. " I hit some trash cans." She looked down, blushing about her mistake and that Superboy was looking at her.

"Let's go inside and see if Red Arrow is willing to come and help us. It has been awhile since our last mission together." Aqua Lad said as he stood up and started walking towards the medbay to help Artemis, who growled as he started nearing her, but accepted his arm to help her balance.

They were exiting the ship when Wally started running to see his old friend. When he slowed down( because some ,umm, let's say _experience_ told him running was a no no when going down a hill) he was greeted by an arrow that missed by about a centimeter from his face. He jumped back in surprise when it vibrated on impact, making it slap him in the face multiple times.

"YOU IDIOT! I COULD OF SHOT YOU AND GET IN TROUBLE WITH THE LEAGUE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A familiar voice shouted from the darkness. No matter how angry the voice sounded, it made KF smile ear to ear, which made him wince a little since the arrow had left a red mark on his face.

"Roy!" Wally screamed excitedly as he dived for the figure that was materializing out of the darkness that surrounding the most of the alleyway behind the apartment that held Roy's house.

"It is good to see you, my friend." Aqualad said as he walked towards the red headed archer, grinning. The young hero scowled a little less once he saw the whole team there. Wait, where's Robin? He figured that he was doing that 'Dynamic Duo' thing with Batman. He decided to focus on the matter that was standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?Shouldn't you be doing that 'mini justice league' thing with the Justice League?" He raised an eyebrow when he said it, expecting one of them to say they need his help on a little mission, even though they were supposed to ask the League about these things.

Wally tightened his grip around me and buried his head into my chest, making me step back a little. I looked up to see if anyone was going to answer me, but they were all looking down at their feet.

Aqualad looked up and sadly looked into his eyes, which were hidden behind a mask.

"There is something we need to tell you." He recited everything that he knew about what happened. Roy's eyes widened when they told him about Robin being shot and what Joker did to torment Wally.

"THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD HE? WHERE DID HE TAKE HIM? WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TRY TO STOP HIM?" Roy shouted at them, most of it being from the emotion of depression of the feeling that his little brother has been taken captive. His last comment caused Wally to hang his head in shame, as he felt that being the only one awake made him responsible for Robin's capture. Roy felt bad for shouting those things in front of him.

"Sorry" He muttered quietly, not used to having to apologizing to other people.

"The reason why we came here was to see if you wanted to help us find him." Kaldur looked up at him and said the one thing he was thinking about the whole time they told the story.

"Why don't you just contact the league?"

Everyone looked at each other until Wally spoke up.

"Because they would keep us in the dark about all of it." His face was dark when he started saying this, but then lit up when he continued."So we broke off. We can't be held back when our own teammate is in danger." He was quiet for a second before saying" Oh, and Zatanna's in it, too."

Roy looked at him, dumbfounded

"YOU LET ZATARA'S FREAKIN' KID IN ON THIS! SHE'LL BLAB RIGHT TO HIM ABOUT ALL THIS!" He stared at them while they all looked at their feet again, but this time, they were all blushing and smiling. This time Wally answered him.

"Well, they sorta have a _thing _for each other." That was all he could say before laughing so hard he fell to his knees.

Roy was just standing there, staring at them as if they had just said that Robin had run around naked for a day at the mall.

His mouth hung open, then twisted into a smile. Of course Rob would get the pretty one that acted just like him and had a protective father. He let out a chuckle when he thought about how Zatara would react to their little flirt talk. Robin was a dead man.

If he wasn't already.

Roy's face turned stony at the thought about his brother, who was probably lying on the ground, living a bloody hell

"Okay" He said

They all looked at him, hope glinted in their eyes.

You'll help us recover Robin?" Kaldur said slowly, as though he was just playing a cruel game.

"No." I said bluntly

All their faces fell so quickly, it shocked him.

"I was just kidding, take a joke" He muttered

"ARGHHH" Kid Flash screamed as he tackled him.

This would be a long mission.


	6. Robin's gone

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own anyone here! Hardy har har. I no longer in a good mood -.-

* * *

><p>Roy was sitting in the front left on the Bio Ship. They had recently picked up Zatanna at a school in Vegas. They were tracking where Robin's last signal was. It was somewhere in New Mexico. How he got there so fast, we don't know. While they were waiting to arrive at the site, which they would in nearly five minutes, Batman's face showed up in the middle of the front window. Megan gasped, making the ship shake before she landed it.<p>

"BATMAN, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! WE COULD'VE CRASHED!" Artemis yelled.

Batman ignored the comment and replied with a simple few words that might as well shot him through the wall with the reply they would have to give him.

"Where are you? And why do you have Roy and Zatanna with you?"

After a few seconds of bearing the 'Batglare' Aqualad replied calmly,

"We are heading towards New Mexico. Robin has recently been captured and we are going to retrieve him." Aqualad's voice cracked slightly at the end of the second sentence, but he did his best to seem calm. Batman's glare hardened when he said that.

"Why didn't you contact the league? We could of already-" Batman's sentence was ended by an unexpected interruption.

"Because you would probably tell us to take a rest!_ We_ are going to get Robin back! He's apart of _our_ team! He'll even be leader of it one day! We are not going to sit around doing _nothing_!"

Everyone starred in shock once they saw the speaker. Kid Flash was standing up, with tears starting to fill in his eyes.

"Come back. This an or-"

"That's an order?" Wally interrupted again."Well, you can't order a team that doesn't belong to you. All in favor of quiting the team?" Everyone, with the exception of Roy, who was never apart of the team to begin with. Zatanna raised her hand to show that she has decided to run away from her dad.

"Alright then, it's settled" Wally announced. He made his way to the control panels that could turn off all tracking systems and communication."Batman, this is where we say good-"

He never got to finish that sentence, because the screen started fuzzing and then Batman turned into Joker, who was standing in front of Harley Quinn(Who was annoyingly waving her arm behind him) Two Face, Penguin, and Clay Face.

"Hey Batsy, how's it going? Still trying to get info outta Ivy?" He leaned in so close all you could see was his eye.

"Of course she won't don't try to track the message down, because we'll all be gone by the time you do. Because guess what? THIS IS ALL A RECORDING! AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker started laughing and hugging his sides. We all looked at him as though he just started doing ballet on a pony's back. If all this had already happened, Robin could be dead for all they knew.

"Now, how could I of gotten so off topic? I've noticed how stressed you've been since you took in Boy Blunder, so I've decided to babysit!" Joker screamed as he slapped the side of the camera to reveal a shirtless Robin, bruised on the cheek and stomach, and had five gun wounds. Two in the arm, two in his thighs, and one in his stomach. The Kelvar that made it slow down a little bit, but still left a deep cut with the bullet still in it seemed, and a disgusting bruise on the one on his stomach, It was the only one you could see without his shirt on, except the ones on his arms, but you couldn't see that one well.

"ROBIN!" Zatanna screamed as she stood up. She wasn't used to seeing anyone hurt, and it wasn't helping that it was her crush.

Megan had a similar reaction, except her mouth made a little squeal of what was supposed to be a scream, but chocked.

Superboy was growling at the screen, as though if he scared it, Robin would be alright.

Artemis was just watching, waiting to see the outcome. She's seen worse, scratch that, she's _been_ through worse.

Wally and Roy where just starring at their abused brother. They've heard stories of him being worse, but they've never actually_ seen_ him like this. It made them want to puke.

And none of them knew what was coming.

Joker walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which made him wince noticeably, making everyone in the ship wince, as though they had a link in pain for their youngest teammate.

Apparently, Joker had also noticed the wince.

"What? You can't even take a gunshot? How can Batsy even look at you as a partner?" Joker sneered

"GO TO HELL JOKER!" Robin screamed

The world stopped. What would Joker's reaction to this be?

He laughed.

He was bent over laughing. He is definitely a madman. How is he still alive? Why hasn't he pulled off some kind of deadly stunt that could of killed him?

Their thoughts were cut short by what Joker did.

He stopped laughing and punched Robin in the face.

We all screamed and stood up. Megan passed out and Superboy went to her, glaring at the screen. Zatanna just stood, mouth open and wide eyed at the camera. Artemis looked as though she was ready to rip his head off, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Wally fell to his knees, and watched his friend be tortured. Roy flopped back into the chair, feeling numb. It was all the League's fault.

_'No'_ Said a little voice in his head _'If you hadn't left, you could've protected him. But you let him stay with the League, who never intervenes in time for them all to come out uninjured.'_

He told the voice to shut the hell up.

Joker grabbed Robin's face and told him something that we couldn't hear. Robin mumbled something in reply.

"What was that? I don't think we all caught that." Joker laughed as Robin glared at him and did worse then cuss him off.

Much worse

He spit in his face.

Bloody spit splattered on Joker's face as Robin flashed him a smile, his teeth covered in his blood. Apparently that wasn't enough for him

"What? Can't you take a joke? How could others ever stand to call you Joker?" Robin said smugly.

We all waited in suspense for what Joker might do. Punch him? Beat him with a crowbar? Taze him?

None of the above.

Joker turned to Two face and said angrily.

"Do it."

Harley threw his coin in the air. We all watched in suspense, thinking about how terrible it is that Robin's fate would be trusted _with a coin_.

The coin landed on his thumb and he looked at it, then Joker, then Robin.

"Time to die Bird Boy."

"NO!"

Wally was on his hands and knees, watching his best friend, whose life will come to an end shortly.

Megan, who recently woke up, burst into tears. Superboy was hugging her. Artemis held her knees and put her head in between them. Aqualad just sat there in horror of the thought that their youngest member would be the first to die. Roy was closing his eyes and swearing under his breath.

It was Robin's disappointed sigh that woke them up.

"Well, there goes 'Fiesta Friday'"

That made Joker snap

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH CRAP FROM YOU, BIRD BRAIN! TIME TO DIE!" Joker screamed as he pulled out a crowbar and began beating Robin's small body to a pulp. You could see that he was doing his best not to scream, but at some point, when he hit something important, he let out a light scream or gag.

Everyone was screaming

"ROBIN!"

"Please stop!"

"He's just a kid

"STOP!"

Right before Joker made the final blow, he stopped. For a few seconds all that moved was the heaving rise and fall of Robin's breath and chest

"Now, we wouldn't give you all the satifaction of just killing him, we're going to make Bird Boy die, but it would be such a shame to put such power to waste, now wouldn't it be, pudding?" Joker asked Harley, who nodded quickly before begging him to let her do something.

He nodded.

"Yay." She shrieked before pulling a lever.

In an instant, Robin clenched his teeth together and balled up his fists.

Then, he lost all control.

He began jerking in all directions and screaming inhumanly as electric discharges exited all the reopened scars on his body. How is this possible?

The bullets.

There's no way anything else could do that.

Soon, the screaming stopped and Robin's limp body bleed less and less, until it stopped

"Wasn't that exhilarating? Woo!" A voice said as it came from the side to check Robin's pulse.

"Don't blow a fuse, he's alright. We just gave him a little more, umm, power. If it worked correctly, he should be able to regenerate and some other random power. Don't worry, it's been tested on someone else, but that was a girl so he won't have the same effects. See ya Batsy and friends!" Then the camera went black

Robin was gone.

* * *

><p>Sooooooooo what do you think? Should I post one from Batman's point of view? REVIEW NOW!<p> 


	7. Batman's veiw

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... yet.**

**OMNOMNOMNOM *eats** **a cookie***

**yum.**

**Also this is the basic League's reaction to all this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"THEY TOOK MY DAUGHTER! HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE YOU TO FIND THEM!" Zatara yelled at Batman as he tried to track the kids down.<p>

"Cool it, Zatara. We'll find them, uhh, eventually." Flash said as he shoved a cookie in his mouth. Zatara glared as he munched on the sweet.

"Do you really think that I actually _trust_ your little team?" He huffed at the speedster.

"Would it be wrong to say 'yes'? Look, they probably have a good reason for taking her. I also heard that they took Roy, so they have supervision." Barry said, munching on his third cookie. He saw the glaring magician aiming his annoyance straight at him, so he out stretched his arm towards the man.

"Cookie?" He offered. The father was about to answer when Batman spoke up.

"Found them." He said. He straightened his back and looked at the screen.

"Apparently, they're heading to New Mexico." Batman said.

"WHY WOULD THEY BE GOING THERE!" Zatara roared at the caped crusader. He ignored him, but he was wondering the same thing. He switched on the communication screen. They all jerked forward when it happened.

"BATMAN, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! WE COULD OF CRASHED!" Artemis screamed over the com. Batman ignored her and continued talking.

"Where are you? And why do you have Roy and Zatanna with you?" He asked, not in the least in the mood for this. There has been an Arkham brake out including Ivy, Penguin, Clay Face, Two Face, and Joker. They would really need to update their security. He would also have a talk with the warden.

All the teens, including Roy, looked down. This caused him to give a Batglare. Why wouldn't they just answer the question.

"We are heading towards New Mexico. Robin has recently been captured and we are going to retrieve him." Aqualad's voice cracked slightly at the end of the second sentence, but he did his best to seem calm. Batman's glare hardened when he said that. They had let a comrade down and let him be captured.

"Why didn't you contact the League? We could of-" He was stopped mid sentence by the young speedster.

"Because you would probably tell us to take a rest!_ We_ are going to get Robin back! He's apart of _our_ team! He'll even be leader of it one day! We are not going to sit around doing _nothing_!" He shouted. You could see the small tears forming in his eyes. From the side, Flash was whispering towards the bat.

"Just let them come back. We can talk it over then." He whispered to him, trying his best to keep his nephew from getting yelled at by Batman. He's gone through that. It's not nice.

"Come back. This is an or-" Yet again, he was interrupted. And, yet again, it was from the kid.

"That's an order?" Wally interrupted again."Well, you can't order a team that doesn't belong to you. All in favor of quiting the team?" Everyone, with the exception of Roy, who was never apart of the team to begin with. Zatanna raised her hand to show that she has decided to run away from her dad. This made the older uncle and father stare at them, baffled. They just made themselves lone heroes.

"Alright then, it's settled" Wally announced. He made his way to the control panels that could turn off all tracking systems and communication."Batman, this is where we say good-"

Now _he_ was interrupted when the screen went fuzzy. He thought Kid Flash had pushed the button, but then he saw the face that made him want to strangle someone. So _this_ is where they all ended up.

"Hey Batsy, how's it going? Still trying to get info outta Ivy?" He leaned in so close all you could see was his eye. This annoyed him. What did he want?

"Of course she won't don't try to track the message down, because we'll all be gone by the time you do. Because guess what? THIS IS ALL A RECORDING! AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker started laughing and hugging his sides. Batman glared at him. Flash looked at him, bewildered that someone could be so crazy. Zatara was just wondering if his daughter was seeing the same thing.

"Now, how could I of gotten so off topic? I've noticed how stressed you've been since you took in Boy Blunder, so I've decided to babysit!" Joker screamed as he slapped the side of the camera to reveal a shirtless Robin, bruised on the cheek and stomach, and had five gun wounds. Two in the arm, two in his thighs, and one in his stomach. The Kelvar that made it slow down a little bit, but still left a deep cut with the bullet still in it seemed, and a disgusting bruise on the one on his stomach, It was the only one you could see without his shirt on, except the ones on his arms, but you couldn't see those ones was going to have a fit.

Batman was wide eyed for a second, but immediately started glaring again. Why did he go out of his way to capture Robin. He could be unpredictable, but this wasn't in his MO. He would of sent a direct video feed so that he could either be able to 'play' with Batman, or kill Robin in front of him, then play with him. He'd also want to do it alone, or at least get the others caught or killed in the process. He and penguin aren't really that compatible, either. So who was _really _behind this?

Joker walked up to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to wince, intensifying his glare.

Joker wanted to play with him.

"What? You can't even take a gunshot? How can Batsy even look at you as a partner?" Joker sneered

"GO TO HELL JOKER!" Robin screamed

"Damn" Flash and Batman muttered, but for different reasons. Batman was thinking of all the outcomes of this, and most of them weren't pretty. Flash was just surprised that he had done that.

It turns out that the worst scenario that ran through Batman's head was the real one.

He started laughing.

He was on his knees laughing his stupid head off. Everyone was watching him in horror. Even Zatara had yanked himself out of his thoughts to watch.

And, as soon as he started, he stopped laughing.

And punched Robin in the jaw.

You could see that his stomach wound twisted with his face, but it was only Batman's training that kept him from screaming.

Joker leaned in close to him and told him something that we couldn't hear, and Robin muttered back.

"What was that? I don't think we all caught that." Joker laughed as Robin glared at him and did worse then cuss him off.

Much worse

He spit in his face.

Bloody spit splattered on Joker's face as Robin flashed him a smile, his teeth covered in his blood.

_'That idiot'_ They all thought. Who was stupid enough to do that.

Apparently even that wasn't enough for him

"What? Can't you take a joke? How could others ever stand to call you Joker?" Robin said smugly.

He went to far.

Joker turned to Two face and said angrily.

"Do it."

Harley threw his coin in the air. We all watched with anger, thinking about how terrible it is that Robin's fate would be trusted _with a coin_.

The coin landed on his thumb and he looked at it, then Joker, then Robin.

"Time to die Bird Boy."

We all just stood there. Robin was going to die. No, he is _already_ dead. This is a recording.

It was Robin's disappointed sigh that woke them up.

"Well, there goes 'Fiesta Friday'"

That made Joker snap

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH CRAP FROM YOU, BIRD BRAIN! TIME TO DIE!" Joker screamed as he pulled out a crowbar and began beating Robin's small body to a pulp. You could see that he was doing his best not to scream, but at some point, when he hit something important, he let out a light scream or gag.

Everyone was screaming

"ROBIN!"

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Don't do it!"

Right before Joker made the final blow, he stopped. For a few seconds all that moved was the heaving rise and fall of Robin's breath and chest

"Now, we wouldn't give you all the satifaction of just killing him, we're going to make Bird Boy die, but it would be such a shame to put such power to waste, now wouldn't it be, pudding?" Joker asked Harley, who nodded quickly before begging him to let her do something.

He nodded.

"Yay." She shrieked before pulling a lever.

In an instant, Robin clenched his teeth together and balled up his fists.

Then, he lost all control.

He began jerking in all directions and screaming inhumanly as electric discharges exited all the reopened scars on his body. How is this possible?

Batman then noticed where the electricity was exiting him the most.

The bullet wounds.

They must be made by some kind of special metal, they might not even been metal at all.

Suddenly, Robin stopped moving.

"Wasn't that exhilarating? Woo!" A voice said as it came from the side to check Robin's pulse.

"Don't blow a fuse, he's alright. We just gave him a little more, umm, power. If it worked correctly, he should be able to regenerate and some other random power. Don't worry, it's been tested on someone else, but that was a girl so he won't have the same effects. See ya Batsy and friends!" Then the camera went black

Robin was gone.

"Everyone, we need to start a search team for-"

BOOM!

Every room exploded when the Mountain was bombed. Debris flew everywhere, toppling the three heroes.

And they weren't going to wake up for awhile

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know it's been the same thing for awhile, BUT THIS WAS THE LAST POV! YAY! I think I'm gonna start writing the next chapter now<p> 


	8. Ricohet's awake

**DISCLAIMER:... No comment**

THE OCs HERE NOW! REALLY! And there are two! The last one was just a prank! I don't even have a choice, it's Rob's point of view!

This sorta explains the last chapter.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. My mind was blank, or so it felt. The room that I was in was in a square shape, not big, yet not large. I let out a low moan as my eyes adjusted to the light. I tried to sit up, but suddenly my stomach started to boil with pain. I let out a strangled yelp as I plunged back down to the ground that I originally was. I braced myself to hit the ground, but instead, I felt something small holding up my back and my head. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. I opened them to see a girl, probably eleven years old, staring right above me.<p>

"AHH!" I cried in surprise. It wasn't something that was normal, or so his mind thought, that you would see a younger girl staring at you.

When I screamed, she jumped back and landed about a foot away from her original crouch, leaving me to crash to the floor.

"Oww." I complained. I opened my eyes again. This time, the girl was sitting crossed legged, still a few feet away from me. She had brown hair that fell to about her shoulders, pale skin, and dark green eyes. As for her clothes, she was just wearing a green dress that fell to her thighs and black tights under that. I attempted to sit up again.

"Don't do that" She said. She was watching to see my reaction. I dragged myself to a wall and sat against it. Then a bunch of questions ran through my head.

'_Where am I?'_

_'Who am I'_

_'What am I supposed to do?'_

I moaned softly from the pain in my arms, legs, and stomach and from the headache that was beginning to form from the thoughts. I felt like passing out. I felt my arm being lifted and wrapped around something. I opened my eyes and saw the girl. She was trying to get me up. When she tried to stand up, she was to short to help me, so I had to limp most of my way, but when I crossed the room, she helped me get into a bed. After awhile, she noticed that I couldn't fall asleep.

"Who are you?" She asked. I tried to say something, but it came out as a strange noise.

"Nod if you know for sure who you are." She commanded. I did nothing, not knowing what to do when I didn't know who I was.

"Okay, so you don't know who you are. Well I'm Terres, just so you know." She muttered to herself. She looked a little sad, then she looked up again.

"I remember a little about myself. Do you wanna hear about what my life was like?" She asked. I nodded.

She brightened up when I said that. "Okay. Before I was here, I lived in a tribe in the southern parts of Florida. in America, if you don't know where that is. My parents were masters in science. So amazing, that people from out of the forest and in the civilization wanted us. I was taught by them for a little while. Then one day."

Her bright and happy face turned dark and sad.

"One day, we got some unwanted attention. A villian who called herself Poison Ivy came and said that one of us had to come with her. My parents like to keep me a secret from outside people, so she didn't know about me. She said in any attempt to escape, she would kill them. Eventually, after a few hours of fighting, she wiped out my village except for me. When she was about to kill my dad, I went out to try and save him, but she killed him too. She figured out who I was and sent me here at the age of eight. I'm eleven now, so it's been three years." She concluded.

"Oh, and they give you powers. I got mine when the lady injected me with some kind of sphere. More like shot, though. Now I have the ability to control plants, but I can't form toxins like Ivy can. Only control the roots."

I nodded to show that I understood. I slowly lifted an arm and pointed at myself. I was wondering what powers I had. She caught on quick.

"Are you asking what powers you have? I think, because you were shot more than me, you should have about two powers. I think one of them is the ability to heal, but you can't heal anything more than some large scars and cuts, like you sew them back together. I think it's pretty cool" She said. She yawned and and jumped off the side of the bed.

"I'm also fairly good at my acrobaticts, something they taught me at my village and here. Also a bit of archery and use of daggers, but I prefer daggers. Archery takes to much precision." She mumbled before taking a pillow and quilt from the bed and laid on the floor. I wish I could've offered her the bed, but I couldn't speak.

"Night" She said, then drifted off to sleep.

I did to, knowing that I would be fairly safe around here.

I had no idea about what I was about to witness.

* * *

><p>In my dream, I was with a group of kids. None of them were Terres. Most were boys, but there were a few girls. They hung around a cave-like area, and then, randomly, I appeared in a seat, strapped down, and exiting the cave area. Above I saw a mountain that we seemingly exited from, although it looked normal.<p>

The others opened and closed their mouths, as though speaking and laughing, but I could not hear them. Then, I saw three of the five kids, one that had green skin, another that had eel tatoos running down his arms, and one that was dressed in yellow and red. All of them were tied up with vines. In front of me was a green skinned woman, knocked out. Then suddenly, I felt a pain in my stomach, and the yellow boy's mouth was open. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

Then I woke up to someone grabbing at my shoulder.

I looked up, still groggy with sleep, to see a man. He was very short and round, and wore a suit with a hat and a one eye-glass thingy.

"Come on, you don't want to miss the show" He said. His voice was very nazily, like he had a stuffy nose.

I stood up, but I faltered for a second, but got back up. The pain was small now, and I remembered what Terres had said to me the night before, about the powers. I wondered what the other power might be as I walked down the hall. Eventually, we reached a room with a bunch of bad looking people. Two of them looked like clowns. Another looked like a huge pile of mud. The last one had one normal part of his face, while the other was scarred and evil looking. Terres was standing in the front.

"Okay, know that we're all here, let's begin." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a tall woman, dressed in purple and red. She looked beautiful. Yet evil was viberating off her skin. You could tell that she practiced magic by her outfit. Not the good kind, too.

"Are you sure no one goes here?" Terres asked. She was looking down on a mountain below the aircraft that we were in. I had no idea that it was an aircraft.

"Yes, no civilian goes here. It's about time we practiced your abilities more." The witch said slyly.

Terres nodded.

"Now what until the count is down." The witch continued.

I looked over to see a count down in the tens.

_10,9,8_

I looked back at the mountain, wondering why it was so familiar.

_7,6,5,4_

Then I remembered the dream. It was the cave!

_3,2,1_

Terres closed her eyes as I tried to warn her. When I looked down helplessly at the mountain that held my dreams, I saw that plants had overtaken it. They wrapped and constricted it until it broke to bits.

I stood in awe as she finished. The boy clown started clapping and yipping in joy.

"Now." The woman said as she turned to me."Let us find what your powers are, shall we?" She said as she entered a room full of vials. She picked up a needle and sampled my blood. The hole it left covered itself up again . She nodded in approval

"Healing is one of them. Let us see if there is another." She emptied out the vial, and some readings showed up on the monitor. She turned around and gave me instuctions to focus the energy into my hands. I did as she said, and blue sparks flew at things like test tubes and vials, shattering them at first touch, then rebounding back to my finger tips, in which the danced on.

"Ricochet" I said when they bounced back. Terres jumped when I said that.

"His first words!" She squealed excitedly

"That sounds like a good name too." The woman said.

"It is nice to met you, Ricochet. I am Madam Ruilic.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Is it good?<p>

Ricochet (Ric-O-shay) To bounce back.

The next chapter will be the teams point of view when they try to rescue Robin, but find no one. Also a cont. of what happened to Zatara, Flash, and Batman.

I must have 5 more reviews FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. And the mountain comes crumbling down

**Disclaimer: Is it not obvious?**

So, this is captured, again. YAY!

* * *

><p>We were completely in shock. How? How could Robin, Boy Wonder, end up in that situation?<p>

Megan was staring blankly at the screen. Super boy was sitting on the ground beside her, starring at his feet. Artemis laid on her bed, her arm strewn across her head. Zatanna was hugging her arms. Wally sat, staring at his hands, wide eyed, the scenes that just happened repeated over and over in his head. Roy was laying on his side, mindlessly tracing the ground with his fingers. Kaldur stood up.

"We must continue our mission. We may be able to find him. Trust me, we must keep looking."

"For what?" Wally was still looking at his hands, no emotion showed in his voice."Robs dead. No one could survive that. Not even-" He stopped when a hand struck the side of his face.

Artemis stood over him, tears spilling down her face, anger sparkled in her eyes.

"We _will _find him. He won't just leave us here. He may be missing, but there's no way he's dead. He never dies." She smiled at that last part. Wally, who's mouth was still open from the slap, started smiling again. Miss. Martian looked up with hope in her eyes, Superboy went back to being Superboy.

But Roy stayed there, tracing the floor. Wally looked at him.

"That means you have to come to, ya know." He said as he pulled up the archer. Roy looked up, shook his head, smiled, and stood above Kid Flash.

"No way Robin's ever going to die on a mission so small. He always wanted to go out with a bang." He said.

Kaldur looked around at the tear-marked faces, looking expectantly at him for an answer. He looked around.

"Am I still leader?" He asked.

"Well, yeah! You were before!" The blond archer said.

He nodded "Miss. Martian, bring us up to air. Everyone else sit and get prepared." He told the others while they buckled in.

**AT MEXICO **

'_We're here.' _The teens all heard in their heads. Finally, the moment they had waited for. They all ran out of the Bio ship. Kid Flash knocked down the door and ran around. Within three minutes, he reappeared. His face was white.

"No sign of anything or anyone here. It smells at some places like disinfectant, actually." He said hollowly.

"Maybe we got the wrong place?" Zatanna said hopefully. Wally shook his head.

"In one room, you can still see and smell blood, and the table's still there. That means were at the right place, but..." He trailed off, but the Red haired archer finished it.

"They're gone."

They all sauntered back to the Bio ship, sat down, and they all rode towards the Mountain.

**Mount. Justice **

"W-what happened?" Wally asked when they arrived at the mountain. Of what _used _to be the mountain. "Batman, Zatara, and Flash were here!" Zatanna screamed in distress at the thought of he broken father.

"! Locate every being you can in there! Now!" Aqualad yelled. Miss.M quickly nodded and touched her temples. After a second, she gasped and headed a few feet away. She lifted and flung away a rock. Under it showed three very broken heroes.

"Dad!" Zatanna choked as she ran down to him. Aqualad took out his communicator and contacted the League. Within five minutes, Superman showed up. He flew straight to Batman. He check under the mans cowl for a second, making sure nobody saw his face, and saw that he was in a coma. He checked the others. He soon announced their conditions.

"Zatara's knocked out, but fine." Zatanna relaxed a little. "Flash," He sighed when he looked at Wally's face. "Flash broke one of his legs." Wally turned pale. Breaking a leg could mean that he might have to stop running. Artemis put her arm around him for comfort. "As for Batman, he fell into a coma." Superman concluded.

"WHAT?" The teens yelled. He was the Batman! How could he go into a coma. But then again, how could Robin be captured? Things weren't looking up for the dynamic duo.

"I guess today just isn't our day." Kid Flash said sadly.

And they wouldn't have a day until Robin comes back.

They didn't know that would take four years.

* * *

><p>Yes, this was short. Whatever -_-<p> 


	10. Terr and Shay

**Disclaimer: OMNOMNOM! I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

What did you think of the last chapter? Good? I hope so.

NOTE: Terres will call him Shay because it sounds like chet in ricochet

* * *

><p><strong>4 YEARS LATER <strong>

"Come on!" She hissed quietly as we ran through the woods. This is our newest mission. In the past four years, We've been given another round of bullets, but I got to keep my memories this time. Now, I can fly, but I can't use my powers when I'm above ground. That's where Terres comes in. If she's not busy, then she could send up a big rock under me so I can. That's her new power. We feel exhausted after these missions, as the energy to use our powers comes from our adrenaline. But we have our limits to that. Like, I can't use both powers at a time, except for little blue flames that can cover my eyes as a mask. If I try to, I can't control my energy and I burst into a big blue flame that can consume basically anything. Terres just won't be able to control the rock if that happens to her, though.

And today, we're running through the woods to destroy something that the Justice League's sidekicks had created. We're almost there...

"ARGHH!" A voice yelled from behind me.

I turned and swung myself upon the nearest branch I could reach. I thought that I was okay, when a volley of arrow flew by me. Then a yellow flash ran by and attacked Terres. Him, and some other green skinned girl. I jumped down onto the strong looking guy and kicked him in the face. My powers were turned off so they wouldn't know about them before hand. This was the usual routine. We don't use the powers until necessary. I could see Terres fighting the boy and winning.

"And you people are?" I asked simply.

"Superboy" The strongman said.

"So, are you Superman's kid or clone?" I asked. He charged me. I jumped up and pushed him down with my legs. Then he fell on a root, rendering him unconsciousness.

"Geez, I was only asking a question." I muttered. Suddenly, with a pain in my arm, I remembered the green archer behind me. I ran up to her, dodging arrows, and punched her in the jaw.

I heard Terres scream from behind me.

"Terres!" I called out. I ran to her battle area and saw her holding her wrist in pain. She was two years younger than me and like a twin either way. I growled at the two who began approaching her.

"Which one did this?" I asked Terres. She looked at the boy. The fast one.

"Let me guess. Flash Boy?" I asked. His face turned a light shade of red. "It's Kid Flash!"

"Whatever you say." I said as I ran up to the Martian.

"Miss,Martian I'm guessing." I said as I punched at her. She dodged and tried to kick me, but I caught her foot and flung her against a tree. She slumped down.

"Miss.M!" Kid Flash yelled as he lunged for me. I tripped him down a hill. He fell a few feet, but got back up and tackled me. I struggled but the older boy seemed to have me pinned. He looked into my eyes, and after a second they widened.

"Robin?" He asked. He suddenly started smiling as he yanked me into a hug.

"Dude! Its been four years! Where have you been, and why did you attack us..." His voice trailed off.

"Rob, do you remember anything from before you became this?" I stared at him. Then I glared.

"The name's Ricochet, and it's none of your business on what I remember." I shoved him off and did a backwards sumer sault to stand up. Terres regained her senses and flung a rock at his temple, making him, let's say, fall asleep. She had also taken care of the archer behind me.

"About time,too." I murmured. "Let's go"

And then, after another battle, this time with a Alantian, we destroyed the machine and left.

**AT THE HOME BASE**

"You let yourselves be noticed again!" Madame exclaimed. She does this a lot. She glared at me.

"And now they might take 'special interest' with us. She sent us to our rooms and we fell asleep without a word. But I was still thinking about the words Kid Flash said.

"Hey,Terr?" I called.

"Yeah,Shay?" She groggly replied.

"Do you think that one day we might get out? I mean, I'm now 17 and your 15, so do you think we can ever get out?" There was a long pause. Eventually she answered.

"I wish this never happened in the first place, but we can't build our lives on empty wishes, now can we?" She said. I didn't reply, but I fell asleep and had that dream again.

* * *

><p>NOW WE SHALL GO ON HIATUS! YAY! But it should be back up in a few weeks.<p> 


	11. Tracking him down

**DISCLAIMER: One day...**

Yeah, I said that the last chapter was it, but then I found inspiration to leave you with cliffhangers! :D

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believe it. I just saw and <em>fought <em>Robin. I punched him in the face, too. And I hurt one of his friends.

No.

My face darkened when I thought that. I can't trust that girl. She was probably just a watch to make sure that their _companion _didn't escape. But for some reason, I couldn't make myself believe that. If she was just a lookout, then why did he panic over her? And his reaction when I asked him about his memory. He knew that I knew something about him. But he wanted to ignore the comment, and then the girl, I think her name is Terres? Anyways, she just knocked me out! I could've gotten Rob back. I wish that I could've had another minute or two...

"Wally?" I heard coming from the trees. It was Artemis. We had gotten closer over the years. A _lot _closer. She's my girl friend now.

"Artemis? Are you okay?" I asked. I sat up when she came into the clearing. She checked me for injuries. She didn't find anything besides a few bruises. She sat next to me.

"This is the first time we fought those two. Who are they! Even the League couldn't handle them." She was getting angry. Angry Arty was _not _a good sign.

"It was Rob." I said quietly. She swung her head around and starred at me.

"What?" She said. You cold feel the coldness around us. How is he still alive? The goons would've killed him by now, right?

"I'm sure of it. At one point, I had him pinned and I got to get a good look at him." By this time, we knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne. We found out when Jason died. Tim was the new sidekick, but he was a miniature Batman, so not the same Robin.

"And?" Artemis asked.

"And then I saw his face and, gosh, he looks so different. For one, he has blue highlights in his hair, which now is wavy and has layers. And he's so tall now! I mean, really-" I was cut off when Artemis got tired of my rambling.

"I don't care about what he looks like! Just tell me what happened." She hissed.

"Okay, fine. When I noticed, I hugged him, but he looked confused. I asked him if he knew anything before what's going on, his eyes widened, but then he got angry and shoved me off, and the girl knocked me out." I growled the last part. I didn't want to trust her. She noticed this and moved a little closer. I relaxed a little. But only little bit.

"Come on, we need to go and report this to Aqualad." She said. I stood and we walked towards the area in which Kaldur said he would be.

**At Aqualad's ** **post **

"Kaldur!" Artemis yelled. She ran over to their leader, whom was unconscious with Megan,Superboy, and Rocket sitting by him. Rocket had joined the team soon after Robin left. She had a belt that could absorb kinetic energy and she could turn it into physical forms, like a shield. She and Aqualad were also close.

They were all awake, but looked beaten up. How could they do this? How could _he_ do this! I punched the nearest tree.

"Kid flash." Aqualad said curiously. "What is wrong?" I swung around and glared at them.

"What's wrong? Well, my _best friend _just showed us that he's alive, then _beat us up_!" I swung my arms in the air. "That's what's wrong!"

Everyone starred at me. Great.

"Who?" Megan said innocently. I put my hand to my face.

"The boy who fought us, I-I'm think it's Robin." I said weakly.

The others starred at me as though I said that I wasn't real. The least affected by this was Rocket, who never knew him.

"How can he be alive? I remember you guys saying that he died." She said. Superboy looked at her angrily

"Robin wouldn't just _die._ You didn't know him." He said.

"Well, if Flash Boy's right, then I will soon." She retorted. She noticed this wasn't the time for bickering and soon went silent.

" It seems like they wanted him to live. We must figure out a way to recover him." Kaldur said. We all nodded and headed towards the Bio ship.

**Three days later **

We were now in an aircraft, running for our lives as Robin, or Ricochet, threw blue flames at us. I can't really say that I didn't deserve this. After all

I did kill Terres

* * *

><p>What do you think? Good cliffhanger?<p> 


	12. See ya, Shay

**Disclaimer: The name of this site is FAN FICTION!**

Yeah, I got bored and decided to post another chapter. Not that many of you seemed to CARE! *Glares at crowd of few*

AND PREPARE FOR A TERRES POV!

* * *

><p><strong><span>TERRES POV <span>**

Me and Ricochet were sleeping, just as Madame Ruliic said. I couldn't sleep, not after what Shay said.

'_What if he remembers? What if his other identity isn't the kind that likes me?' _I thought, a stone weighing done on my chest. I felt like jello with a spoon attacking it.

_'What if-what if he won't be my brother anymore?'_

I _couldn't_ think anymore, as I was distracted. Many people would be if their roof began to crash on them.

Ricochet jumped up from his bed and went to go to me, but the beams above us gave way and toppled in front of him.

"Shay!" I screamed as I ran to the edge of the fiery pieces of wood and metal. I looked over the top and saw Shay on the ground, knocked out by a piece of metal.

I panicked, as he usually helped me. I rarely ever fight in fires, because they made my powers weaker. I ran to one of the herbal plants. I put m hands in front of it and concentrated hard. It began to grow and picked me up. It moved and dropped me by Shay. I couldn't pick him up, he's really heavy. I draped his arm over my shoulders and dragged him out of the burning room. He moaned softly. I dragged faster.

When I thought it was safe, I slowed down a bit.

Big mistake.

_Very _big mistake.

When I slowed, I felt a hard pain in my back. I fell to the ground, Shay toppling over me.

I turned onto my back and saw a fist racing towards my face. I turned again and jumped up. It was that Flash.. Kid, I'm guessing, again.

"So, what brings you here." Over the years, some of Shay's sarcasm brushed off on me, although I'm still more mature.

"I needed to collect something that is rightfully my Teams." He said, his emerald eyes flickered towards Shay. I stepped in between him and my brother. I crossed my arms.

"You are not to take anyone. _Especially_ not my brother._"_ I growled. I was already in my green uniform, us not having any other boy glared hard at me.

"Who are you calling _your_ brother? He's mine." He said angrily. Usually by now, even against my complaints, Shay would usually step in by now. But he is currently unconscious, so I'm on my own.

He was the first to through a punch, which I dodged without effort. He follow up with many fast punches, all of which were sloppy. Eventually, I was able to catch a punch. I flung him over my shoulder and pinned him down. He started vibrating, so I did what I knew would distract him. I leaned forward and kissed him.

And I got immediate results.

He stopped vibrating in confusion and I quickly grabbed his throat. His breathing slowed, and I let my hand off of his wind pipe.

"What's stopping you from killing him?"

I turned around to see Madame. She was cross armed, her lips twisted into a delusional smile.

"There is no reason to kill him. Ricochet taught me to never kill unless necessary. He is not necessary." I said bluntly, the only way to talk to her.

"Kill him."

"I find no reason to."

"Do it or your dead."

"No."

"FINE!" She screeched." DIE!"

She flicked her hand towards the boy's body. He woke up with a groan, and somehow stood up. He looked confused, as though under a spell.

Under a spell.

My head twisted towards Madame Reilc. Her hand was up in a puppet position.

She pulled her fingers towards me. The Flash Kid's head turned to me.

"Watch out!" He screamed as his fist went for my face. I dodged it. I began fighting back, landing a few punches. In mid punch, I heard a groan coming from Shay. I snapped my head towards the now conscious boy, who was beginning to realize what was going on.

"TERR! LOOK OUT!"

I turned my head back to the fight, but it was to late. Kid Flash had my hand in his grasp. I twisted and turned it to try and get out. When my palm was face down. He flicked his wrist up, breaking my wrist in the process.

I screamed and he shoved me to the ground, then kicked me in the chest. I went on my hands and knees. Well, hand and knees, as my right hand was curled on my chest. I looked up to see the boy walking towards Shay. His hand began vibrating violently in what looked like a drill.

"ROB! MOVE!" He screamed as his arm pulling back in a striking position. Shay tried to drag himself away, but ended up being propped up by his elbows. He watched the boy, only a few years older, crying, and smiled.

"Well, at least you won't kill my sister." He said. The boy's eyes went wide, puffy with tears.

"Dude, not cool." He said. His arm tensed

"NO!"

It all went went in slow motion.

His scream.

The boy's wide eyes.

The evil laugh of that witch.

And the blood. All the blood that exited me when I shoved Shay out of the way.

I felt the hand drill a few inches into me, breaking my ribs, puncturing my lungs. It hurt so bad. I fell onto the floor, inches away from Shay.

He crawled towards me and hugged me close. I felt so small on his tall form. His bangs tickled my forehead. He petted my hair and wiped away my tears.

"Why did you do that? I would of been fine, remember? I can heal myself. Don't ever do that again." He said, tears welling in his eyes. I almost felt bad for saving him.

"You're in denial." I said bluntly.I only used used this voice on him when I teased him. I guess it didn't have the same effect if my voice cracked.

"No, I'm not. You're an idiot. I could've healed myself easy-" He said, but I cut him off.

"No, you couldn't. That beam hit your head on the place that your powers are concentrated. You can't control when or how powerful you could use them. If you could've, then you would be able to walk by now. I come from a herbal place. And you call me an idiot." I said weakly. I rapped my knuckles on his head. I felt tired. My eyes were closing slowly.

"Don't close your eyes! Please! Stay awake!" Shay choked out as he tried to keep me awake. I was barley able to feel him.

"See ya later, Shay. It's been pretty fun..." I said, my voice trailing off. My eyes were just barley open. I saw Ricochet, but from above. I was being pulled up like a fish on a line. The last thing I heard was a scream mixed of angst and rage.

_'Wow, I never_ _knew my brother had that loud of voice. It really reaches the heavens.' _I thought before letting the feeling constrict me, pulling me from the people and world I know.

_'See ya, Shay.'_

* * *

><p>And you thought was good? Please review? It makes me feel better and I have a fractured bone :( Make me happy. Please?<p> 


	13. Robin's found, but asleep

**DISCLAIMER: In a distant universe, even they do not own this.**

**IMMA PULL AN ALL NIGHTER! WHOSE WITH ME?  
><strong>

This one I ask for you to also listen to music with. Go on to youtube. Now type in Shattered, by Taking Yesterday. Search. Listen and read. I want background music for this chapter

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ricochet POV: Terres's death.<span>**

_BOOM!_

I woke up to the sound of something hitting the room above us. I jumped up and started to run towards Terres.

It seems like that wasn't very smart of me, as the roof fell right were I was going.

A big piece of metal slammed down on my head. I fell with a loud _'THUD'_

"Shay!" I heard Ter yell. I wanted to yell back, to let her know that I was okay, but I couldn't. My body felt numb and I passed out.

Maybe if I stayed awake, she might of lived.

**AFTER TERRES DIES **

"AHHHHHHH!" I wailed in a mixture of rage and angst.

_'Why? Why did she have to die? She KNEW that I would heal! Why? Why! WHY!'_

I felt tears stream down my face and saw them land on her face. I pulled closer to her, as if that she would wake up and hit me on my head and call me stupid in a emotionless expression, like always.

But I _knew _she wasn't going to wake up. Her green eyes still slightly open. I closed them. I touched my forehead to hers and stayed there in silence for a second. Then, I laid her on her back and stood up.

"Now" I said, not turning towards the boy.

" Why exactly _did _you kill her?"

I sharply turned and gave him a glare that somehow always seemed intense when I used it. I used to wonder why, but eventually learned that it scared the crap out of my enemies. So I used it. Like now, at the boy that just killed my sister.

He sat on the ground, eyes practically jumping out of his eyes, starring at his bloody hand. This annoyed me. I walked straight up to him and grabbed his collar. I yanked him off his feet and slammed his back into the wall. I punched him hard to the cheek. His face twisted to the side and it looked like he was waking up from a bad dream.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-to-"

" You didn't mean to do _that_." I growled, gesturing to my little sisters limp body. He shivered.

"No! I would never kill anyone on purpose!" He screamed, obviously terrified. I was going to push him farther, but right before, I was interrupted by someone else entering the room.

"KID!" The green skinned girl yelled, flying into the room. She was about to release, but stopped to look down on the form that was once Terres. Her eyes went wide.

" He _killed _someone!" She shrieked. Her eyes filled with rage and, for some reason, hurt.

I was about to comment on that when I found myself on the ground. The archer was on top of me. I felt pain as she pushed her arrow tip into my cheek. Her eyes were about to spill tears. Her arm tensed at the sight of my emotionless expression.

"I haven't killed anyone. Yet." I said, glaring towards the in shock speedster. I felt the pain increase as the arrow was pushed into the meat of my cheek.

"Then what is _that?_" She asked. That made me snap.

"That" I said, taking her arrow in my hand. "Is my now _dead sister_." I broke off the tip and shoved the girl to the ground, my wound healing now, which only increased my rage.

"Who your _friend murdered." _I growled, now standing over her, my foot on her chest. She looked as if she was going to snap also.

" Your _lying! _KF would never kill someone! And what's with the blood on your shirt? HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT!" She yelled. She yank my ankle so I lost balance. She shoved me down and notched her arrow and pointed it to my throat, tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you here?" I growled. She looked at me for a second, then answered.

"Because the idiot you said killed that girl told us that you were someone we've been searching for so many years. But it's clear now. You're _not _him. If someone he knew died, he would of stayed with them every moment, not killing someone else. He would never kill anyone. He is our _friend!" _She screamed, releasing her arrow. I felt a welling pain as it entered my throat.

"NO!" I heard the fast boy scream as he rushed to my had been nursed to reality by the martian. He pulled out the arrow.

"Thank you." I said, sitting up, rubbing my former wound. It healed in a matter of seconds. The girls eyes went wide. I tried to jump into a fighting position, but the guy, Kid Flash, as I heard, yanked me down.

"Artemis, he didn't kill the girl. I did." He said. Artemis's eyes went wide. But then she narrowed them.

"But that doesn't change the fact he tried to kill you." She said.

"He didn't. He stayed with her for about five minutes after she died, which took seven minutes. That's why he has blood on him." He said definitely. I growled.

"How long are you going to keep me here. I want to leave." I said. She turned to me, a little less hate in her eyes.

"Right after you answer a question. Do you know anything before you were thirteen?" She asked. I was silent for a second.

"No"

Their eyes went wide.

"Do you know how you got your healing abilities?"

"I was shot by a special bullet, then electrocuted. Wasn't this a one question thing?"

I didn't get an answer. Instead, I got a tackle of three teens. Very heavy teens.

"Rob! I knew it was you!" Kid Flash yelled.

"I don't understand what your talking about! And it's Ricochet, for the last time! Repeat with me. _Ri-co-chet!" _I cried in confusion. They all jumped off.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Forgot about the amnesia thing." Kid Flash said.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" I said, glaring. But they just laughed.

"That confirms it. Even with memory loss, he can still pull of the Bat-Glare!" Artemis joked.

After they stopped laughing, Kid Flash recited everything that happened. I just nodded at the end.

"So, you're here to collect Robin?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Well, yes, we are." The martian, Miss.M said.

"You should know that's not a good idea. This Robin won't be the same. He'll have my memories, which include scarring people for life. Worse than murder, trust me. And." I looked at Kid Flash.

"He may hate you for killing Terres."

Their eyes went wide. Before they could respond to this, I heard a loud voice scream over me.

"Peels dna ekawa htiw suoredrum stnaw!"

I groaned and feel to my back. I felt them grab at me and screamed for me to stay awake, but I was simply to tired.

That was the last I saw of them on my side.

* * *

><p>COMPLETE! And the thing that made him pass out said Sleep and awake with murderous wants! You can guess who that is :P REVIEW! Please? Because I see the amount of people that read this, but n one comments. It makes me sad :(<p> 


	14. Robin's awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL be a producer one day, so the day I do, you shall know. But for now, IMMA FUDGIN'** **11 ****YEAR OLD! What do you think?**

Yeah, I sorta need to stop being so obsessed with this series. Anyone have any ideas for this story? PM or Review me if you do. But I prefer you to PM, so others can't see.

* * *

><p>"Rob! Or Ricochet! Or-Whatever! Wake UP!"<p>

I was on my knees by his side, shaking his shoulder. Some lady just came in and started chanting some kind of thing and Rob-I mean- Ricochet just passed out. And we just found him! Seriously, can't some people just wait?

"It's no use. You can't get him to wake up."The lady came out from the shadow. I sorta remember her. I think she wanted to make Terres kill me. Wait a minute, she made me kill Terres. Wow, I never knew how slow I could be. I only just noticed then that the lady was talking again.

"Only I can make him wake up. And I'm not sure you want me to." She said, a lopsided grin on her face. I decided to take the time to observe her appearance then. She couldn't be over thirty. She wore a cloak and a strapless purple shirt. She had blond hair and green eyes, too. Just my kind of girl.

"Hey, I'm Kid-Ouch!" I whispered, rubbing the side where Artemis elbowed me.

"What?" I whispered. She glared at me.

"She's the bad guy! And, if you hadn't noticed, you're taken! At least for now, that is." She growled.

"May I interrupt your little romance session, but I believe that you and the kid have some catching up to do." She said while clapping her hands twice. Ricochet-FINALLY I GOT HIS NAME RIGHT- moaned and tilted his head to the side. I looked down to him, then noticed that the lady was leaving. Smoke whisked around her feet, slowly crawling up her sides. I began to sprint towards her.

"Oh no you don't." I said, my fist rising to strike her. But when I was inches away from her, she grabbed the soft piece on my suit and pulled me in close I froze.

"Aw, I thought we were close." She said before pulling me into a kiss. My arm was still frozen when she disappeared. When she disappeared, I heard Artemis yell behind me.

"YOU DID NOT JUST KISS MY BOYFRIEND!" I flew back when Artemis had flown arrows towards the lady. I fell and slid, conveniently sliding directly next to Ricochet's face.

And by Artemis's feet.

I looked up to see her glaring at looked like she was about to strangle me.

"Heh, about that Artemi-" I started

"Why the hell didn't you stop?" She asked, still glaring.

"Arty-"

"NO! YOU FREAKIN' FLIRT WITH EVERY GIRL YOU SEE! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DONE!" She screamed, kicking me in the face. I laid there, frozen. Only for a few seconds.

"Artemis!" I called after her. She ignored me. She turned to Megan, who was awkwardly watching us, Ricochet's head on her lap.

"Can you reconnect our mental connection?" She asked, her voice a little hollow. I just stood behind her, watching my feet. I sooo messed up this time.

_'Yes?' _I heard Aqualad say in my head.

_'We found him. Come to the area that we came from, then take a left. You should find us there.' _I heard Artemis say in my head.

_'Were there any...problems?' _I heard him say again.

_'Yeah, you can find out more when you come here.'_ I said dully.

**The ****rest of them arrive **

Aqualad looked between me in Artemis, who was still ignoring me. He walked up to Megan, they whispered, then Kaldur sent me a sympathetic look. I felt like screaming, 'SHUT UP ABOUT IT!' at them. But I didn't. I didn't want to draw attention from Arty right now.

Superboy was standing with Rocket, who now had Ricochet's head in her lap. She prodded at his cheek

"So this is the amazing boy wander? He's pretty cute. No wonder Zee talks about him so much." She said, tracing his face.

"Yeah." Superboy said. "He looks a lot different than he did when he was thirteen." He shrugged. She just stared at him

"_Thirteen_? I thought you said fifteen! Great, now he's to young for me." She said, bringing her hands behind her head. Aqualad looked at her with a pained expression. She put her hands down onto Ricochet's shoulders.

"What? I'm just playing." She moaned. She looked down on him as he began to move. I ran next to them.

"He's waking up!" I squealed. I haven't squealed like this for awhile. Megan floated to Superboy and brought her hands together.

"I haven't seen Robin for years! I can't wait to wake him up." She giggled. Rocket slowly put his head on the ground and stood by Kaldur. She smiled lightly.

"I wonder what his voice is like." Artemis said. I was about to counter that when Ricochet's eyes flew open. We all crowded over him.

"This is what his eyes look like." Megan said."Wow-"

She wasn't able to finish that sentence, because Ricochet kicked her in the chin, sending her flying back a few feet. When we all looked back, he was just landing a flip.

"Hey, what was that for? Don't you remember, we're on your-OW!" I screamed as his knee was planted into my chin, which was followed up by a kick to the chest. I fell on my back, just catching his foot as it came towards my face.

"Dude, what are you doing? We're on your side." I said, struggling to keep his boot off my face. Megan flew back and lifted him in the air. He seemed momentarily confused, as his eyes went wide, but they quickly went back to the glare. He brought his hands close together and made a ball of electricity. He threw it at Megan, who fell with white and yellow strikes encircling her. Superboy caught her in time. Artemis pointed her arrow at the boy.

"Since when could he do _that_?" She asked, releasing her arrows at the plummeting boy. He arched his back and turned towards the arrows, sending a shock wave that blew them up. I ran beside her.

"What are you trying to do? Kill him?" I yelled, my focus on the boy who was now hanging from a piece of wreckage.

"Before he does it to us." She said, not looking at me. Suddenly, Ricochet slipped from the beam. That was a big drop, probably about seventy feet. I ran under him, hoping to catch him.

But he never fell onto me.

Instead, I looked up to see him flying above me. He didn't have any currents now, so he must not be able to do both.

"Guys!" I called to the Team, who were still a little dazed."He can't use both his powers at the same time!" The others nodded. Superboy ran below him, ready to attack when he fell. Artemis sent a volley of arrows at him, in which he easily curved and twisted around. All the arrows blew up the wreckage behind him,so he couldn't use that. That's when the smoke appeared behind him.

The lady appeared right behind him. He looked like he hadn't noticed her, but I knew that was impossible when her hands went onto his shoulders. I growled at her when she leaned over his shoulder.

"Now,now kids. I think that playtimes over. I think it's time to use big kid powers. Isn't that right, Shay?" She asked. I suddenly saw a flicker of malice when she said that. I felt the air change, and it felt like I knew what he was thinking.

_'Only my sister can call me that.'_

But any chance of him rebelling ended when she stuck a tazer-like object into his back. His eyes shut tight and his back arched when she did so. Then, he went limp. She caught him by his collar and waist. I got angry at that. No one is allowed to hold my best friend like that.

I ran up the wall, bounced off the side and flew towards the two. I was suddenly encased in a purple box. She went in close.

"Oh? Does the boy want to play more?" She said, grinning. But her grin faded when explosive arrows struck her back. She gasped and fell, taking me and Ricochet down with her. She managed to form a cloud under herself, but me and Ricochet plunged farther. I took hold of him and held him close while turning so that my back faced the floor. On the way down, my leg hit a piece of wreckage that managed to survive Artemis's rage of arrows. I clenched my teeth as we fell further. I heard Artemis scream, which, for me, was a good sign. I felt my back hit the ground. And it hurt.

A lot.

The force of the floor and Ricochet pushing on me was enough to kill a man, but I just laid there. I felt blood seep out of me.

"Kid!"

I saw Artemis running towards me out of my peripheral vision. She laid my head on her lap. And, unlike the scared and sorry look I was expecting, I received a glare.

"What the hell were you thinking! Why didn't you use your feet to slow you down?" She demanded.

"Well, if I did, I wouldn't of been able to save him. And plus, I got some attention from you, Arty." I said. Her glare softened a little. Well, barley.

"Fine." She said."Let's hurry up and finish the mission." She went to help me to my feet, but I cried out in pain. She looked at me.

"What? What's wron-Oh my god! Wally! Your leg!" She gasped. I looked down. My left leg was twisted the wrong way. Looking at it made it hurt more. I hissed in pain. Kaldur jogged over to us.

"Wally, you are to wait by the wall. We shall help your wound later." He said. I nodded and dragged myself to the wall. The process hurt, but I ignored it.I leaned on the wall and observed.

The lady stood again. She glared at Artemis.

"You will pay for what you just did." She growled. "Ricochet, kill them." Right at that moment, Ricochet's eyes reopened. The lady smiled.

"Now, show them what you can do." She said. Ricochet slowly began floating. He looked at his hands, which emitted now purple and blue waves of electricity.

"Seriously?" Rocket said. "Now he can do _both?_"

Ricochet flew up and began shooting the lasers at us. Superboy quickly left his position and ran towards me. He lifted me up and jumped for the exit. The others followed. Once we were all out, Rocket formed a kinetic barrier between us. Ricochet banged on the wall for a few seconds, then made two swords out of his electricity. He stuck them into the barrier and began pulling it apart. Rocket struggled to keep it closed, but he was able to shatter the wall, sending Rocket into Kaldur and Megan. They all immediately passed out. Superboy put me down and ran with Artemis towards the boy, who easily brought them down with what seemed like an electric net. He looked back to me.

"Ricochet." I said calmly. "What are you doing?"

He just starred at me. If you looked really deep, then you could see the amount of pain and confusion in them. That's when the worst possible thing happened. Well, at the moment it looked like a good thing, but I'm sure I'll change my mind after this.

I saw Terres.

She just stood in front of the oncoming boy, who froze when he saw her. She looked angry. _Really _angry.

"Shay." She said. Ricochet winced at her calling him that. "Why are you fighting Flash Kid?"

I felt the need to correct her, but now didn't seem like a good time. And her clothing and appearance were different. Instead of her combat clothing and ponytailed hair, she wore a green cloak, tunic, leggings, brown combat boots, and her hair was down. It was as if she were from the medieval times. Her skin was also a lot paler. But I recognized her. And Ricochet recognized her. He looked like he was fighting frowned under her hood.

"Did she put you under a spell?" She asked. He forced a nod. She put a hand on his chest and closed her eyes. Immediately, he closed his eyes and fell. She caught him, but I noticed something rather important. The moment Ricochet passed out, she became slightly more transparent.

"Why are you becoming more, um, invisible?" I asked. She looked like she just noticed me. She winced slightly at the sight of my leg.

"I become less real every time I do this. I guess this could be considered my final power." She said, looking at her hand. She walked over to me and lightly put a hand of my leg. She closed her eyes and, somehow painlessly, twisted my leg back into place. She reopened her eyes. Even more transparent now.

"Did Ricochet do that to you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I did it to save him." I said, testing my leg. It felt normal.

Ricochet moaned and reopened his eyes. He jumped when he saw Terres by me. He ran over and hugged her. I just smiled as they embraced each other. Terres pulled him away with a serious face.

"Look, I'm going to make you remember your past, okay?" She asked. His eyes went wide and he looked down, nodding. She smiled.

"Good, now hold still." She placed her hand on his forehead, under his bangs. She closed her eyes and he clenched his teeth. It looks like he was holding back a scream. When she finally reopened her eyes, he was gasping for breath on his hands and knees. She looked even more transparent. When she went to touch him, her hand fell through his shoulder. She sadly smiled.

I ran over to him. He caught his last gulp of air before looking up at me. At first he looked confused. What if the spell didn't work?

"Why so serious?"

I basically jumped onto him then. He laughed. I suddenly felt a shadow above me. Well, nor a shadow. Just what was left of a girl.

"Come on." Terres said "We have to go kill that witch, remember?" She said turning. She took one step forward before turning again.

"What _is _your name?" She asked. He thought about it for a second.

"For him, it's Robin." He said. But then he turned back to Terres. "But to _you, _it's Shay.

She smiled at that and pranced on. I turned back to him.

"If she's your sister, and I'm your brother, then does that make us all siblings?" I asked.

"Will that keep you away from dating her?"

"Well-"

"Then, yes, we're siblings." He said as we walked behind Terres. I smiled.

I finally got him back.

* * *

><p>AND DONE! ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS PEOPLE! REVIEW!<p> 


	15. The Thing

**DISCLAIMER: If all goes well, this will be my last disclaimer for this story. I do not own Young Justice.**

HEYYYY! THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! I have a list of people that I would like to thank for sticking with me.

**SOME PEOPLE**

FudoTwins17 (FUDOFUDOFUDO)  
>dreamwritegodess (Dreams are awesome like that:)<br>BirdBoyB01 (Love your name:)  
>TheL3monTart(LEMONS FOR EVERYONE)<br>Alex Skywalker(My computer says Skywalker isn't misspelled:)  
>Eaglator23 (Wha...)<p>

_**Specially Awesome People**_

GGCharms (She's been my friend since the start:)  
>Dreamgirl32 (DREAMY! I'M BORED! I thought you would like that:)<br>VampiraDiablo (I felt the need to put you here)catpatch30 (What are you doing here? finish Experiment 147! Thanks for being here, though:)mosspath of riverclan 030 (HEY, HOWS IT GOING?)

I think that's all. These are people who reviewed for me. And, finally, here is the last chapter of this story. And remember

I'm not a fan of happy endings

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>We ran down the corridors, made random turns, and screamed when we met newly made dead ends. At one point, Terres suggested that she used the last of her powers to clear one of the dead ends.<p>

"Please? You two need to defeat Madame, so-"

"No"

"Please? Seriously, You're the best chance we got of-"

"NO!" I screamed, flinging my hands over my head in annoyance. I saw Wally smirking at me while I stormed ahead, so I threw him a Bat-glare when I passed him. He ripped any emotion from his face and stiffened while turning his attention to the wall next to him.

"Shay or Robin or, whatever! Please!" I heard Terres yell behind me. I sharply turned, making them both stop mid-step to avoid running into me, or fading through me. I looked into her eyes.

"I already told you. _No. _And don't call me Robin. I'm still Ricochet to you." I turned, leaving them standing there wide eyed. I was about to pull my smirk at the faces, but I couldn't, mostly because I was just caught in a net.

"Shay!" I heard Terres yell behind me as I struggled against the binds. If you ever watched this on TV and though "Wow, they must be weak if they can't lift that!", you've obviously never been in one. It's heavy with the metal weights on the ends and the optical illusions from the squares knots.

When I finally got a good grip on the ropes, I felt a fierce grip on my shoulders that lifted me off the ground and into the wall. I gasped for air as I felt all of it leave me. I coughed as I was given the super-glare. I starred right back into them until the Superboy was thrown to the ground by none other than the Kid Flash. I coughed yet again as I hit the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest protectively. I reopened my eyes to see Terres starring straight into them. Like when I first met her, I jumped back. I heard the others talk.

"What are you doing! He's the bad guy!" I heard Artemis yell.

"No, he's not! He's Robin-" KF started

"We know he's Robin, KF. But not right now. He's a bad guy, completely corrupt and idiotic, like the rest." I heard another voice say. This one I couldn't recognize.

"_He _can hear you. And, by the way, memory loss can be overcome. Proof? Artemis Crock, Kaldur'ahm whatever your last name is, Conner Kent, M'Gann M'Orzz, and Wally West. Need I say more." I said bitterly, tired of being attacked by friends. Everyone went silent.

_'Crap, this is awkward. I need to take it home.'_

"What? You guys are _not _whelmed. Or astrous, for that matter." I said, smugly imagining the looks on their faces. I suddenly felt the weight of about two bodies on me. I smirked as I tried to turn my heads. I playfully glared.

"Who the hell put me in this net?"

All their eyes went wide. Did I go to far? I felt a punch lightly to my head. I looked up to see KF giving me a glare.

"Who said that you could _curse?_" He practically shrieked.I felt my face flush.

"But I'm-" I tried, but Artemis interrupted me.

"You're 17! No cursing! You deserve to be in this net that I threw!" She said, her eyes smiling. I glared.

"It was _you _who put me in this! Someone get me out!" I shouted. Everyone on me shook their heads.

"Nope! This is your punishment for cursing." Kid Flash said cheerfully. But I felt the binds loosen. Everyones eyes went to the new girl, who I now recognized as Rocket. She looked back at them.

"What? I need to get on his good side." She shrugged. We were about to debate on this, but we were interrupted by a card being stuck into the wall right by my head. I looked at it.

A Joker.

I snapped my eyes back to the opposite side of the hall, which held none other than the Joker, who I just recently remembered to be hard to defeat.

But that was before I learned his smirked as I stood up, in front of the group of fighting teens. No, their older now. We all grew up, didn't we?

"Joker." I said. He laughed.

"What now, son? Why so serious?" He said.

"I'm not your son anymore." I said. The team starred at me. I shrugged.

"What? He's a bat-obsessed man. Why wouldn't he want to play another joke on Batman and say that I was his son?" I said. The others turned back around, signaling that they understood. I also turned back, but instead of facing the distant one clown, I saw more baddies. Poison Ivy, Penguin, Two Face, Clayface, and Harley Quinn. But that wasn't the thing that made me flicker my lightning. What made me do the flicker that showed that I was seriously pissed was her.

The evil,

Annoying,

Strong,

Witch.

No, She didn't deserve that title. Witches are human with strong magical abilities and three times cuter than this.

No

She was a _thing._

A thing I was about to rip apart and make sure she felt the pain that she had exerted on everyone else that she made us two mindless slaves kill, hurt, and destroy. Physically and mentally.

She was going to _pay._

Everyone noticed my flicker and looked at where I was looking. Their eyes went wide, except for Terres, who's eyes immediately turned to a glare. That was what the thing deserved.

The thing decided to talk then.

"Are my two kids ready to come home?" She asked in a fake motherly affection voice. She clasped her hands together and put them by her head.

"I think it's time to stop playing hero." She said. She floated down to my eye level and held my head in her hands. I glared and tried to step back, but her hands kept a firm grip on my cheeks.

"Let him go." KF growled as he began running towards us, but she put up a red barrier around us.

"Maybe you need a mother." She said, moving in close to my face. I noticed what she was trying to do and I stretched my face as far away from her lips as possible. She tilted her head.

"Oh? I didn't want it to come to this, but I think it's time I act my age. Or look my age, would be more correct."

A blue orb surrounded her. I felt the rough hands on my face become smaller. When the blue ball disappeared, it left a girl. A girl about 16. She wore a dark purple hooded cape that reached to her mid-thighs. Her pants were black shorts and she wore a purple shirt with a black star in the center. Her black hair curled around her face under her hood.

Under other circumstances, I would have blushed, but I glared.

"Is this better?" She asked, her feet now touching the floor.

She leaned in for another attempt to kiss me. I tried to step back, but my shoe hit the red dome. I felt the girls hands go to my back and my head and I was pulled into a long kiss. I couldn't move. The warm lips encased mine and I felt her nibble on my bottom tongue moved around in my mouth. And her hands pet my hair and my arm. I felt completely and utterly dazed.

The lips pulled away from mine, leaving me paralyzed. She leaned on my chest and traced her fingers around it. I heard someone punching the dome. I found I was able to move my eyes and I saw Wally punching the wall. I remembered about a trick that the thing learned from Ivy. She can enthrall all men. But I didn't know this was her age. Not at all.

"Is it all better?" She asked, petting my chest. I glared back hard. She didn't look fazed at all. She looked a bit angry.

"That is not the way you should look at me, you idiot." She growled, reaching into a hidden pocket in her cape. I saw her take out a dagger. The banging from the side of the dome increased as the others joined in. I looked to see Artemis, Rocket, Superboy, and Kid Flash throwing their best weapons, moves, and punches at the dome. Terres was no where to be seen.

I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I leaned forward and spluttered out blood. More of it gushed out of the new wound. I gasped as she turned it around in circles. Suddenly, she stopped.I thought it was over, but I was wrong. Immediately after stopping, I felt the awful feeling as the dagger was yanked to the right, making a huge slash that had to be more than two inches deep. I bent forward, practically puking blood like a waterfall. I heard so many screams as I fell.

The parallelization was gone, as I noticed, because I was able to curl up and hold my slash. I hiccuped my breath and stopped gasping. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing.

I heard more screams as I distantly heard a laugh as I felt a foot push me onto my back. The foot pushed on my chest, making more blood drip from my mouth.

"He's a goner. There's no way that he could've survived that, even with his healing." She laughed.

"Now, time for the girl."

I heard that clearly. I fought the darkness now surrounding me. I ripped it like it was made of cloth.

_'Don't take her. Don't take her. Don't __take her. Please! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!'_

I saw a two way street. One way showed a completely white light, while the other showed a blood red light. I unconsciously turned towards the white light. I felt so light. So free.

But then I heard a scream.

No matter what happened, a scream would always wake me up. I turned to the red light. I saw what was a red light become a girl being held by the hair, a knife speeding towards her neck.

"NO!'

I didn't even have to move. One second I was in the dark world, the next I wasn't. I had my hand outstretched, shooting lightning at the dagger. It immediately flew out of the things hand. It spun to see me. It was shocked at first, but it soon looked amused.

"Well, he lived." It said, releasing the barley visible girl's hair. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. This made me flicker. I felt my eyes turn blue.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the others fighting the smaller bad guys. Artemis fought Poison Ivy, Superboy was against Clayface, Rocket was against Quinn, and Two Face just stayed in a corner, staring at his coin in anger. Joker was just laughing his head off while flinging cards in no reasonable direction.

"I never liked you. Even without my memory." I growled, moving forward." But now. Now is different." I said, throwing a bolt of lightning, barley missing her. She looked concerned now.

"Now I remember what it was like to be human." Another bolt

"Now I understand the pain of being ripped away from someone you love." Another bolt.

"Now I understand how to hate." Another

"Now I know how it feels to loved." Another

"How it feels to have friends." Another, barley a miss this time.

"And how it feels." Another bolt, making her trip.

"HOW IT FEELS TO PROTECT THEM!"

I saw Terres run towards me. She laid a hand on my shoulder. A similar feeling of the power that made me fight my friends came, but this time without the mind control. I nodded. She was just an outline now.

"I think it's about time to end this. DIE! MADAME THING!" I yelled.

I flew up into the air. She sat on the floor.

"Your just a boy! You're no hero!" She yelled in fear. I glared down hard as I brought lightning swirling around my fists.

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed as I threw bolts down on her. Memories ran through my head. Me and Bruce running on rooftops, promising others that I would help rid the world of evil. The times I played with the other sidekicks as kids. And the times that I saved countless lives.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!" The thing shrieked in complete insanity.

"You'll never break our hearts." I whispered. "We will play our parts. We won't be broken." I opened my eyes and covered myself with electricity. I saw Terres float up next to me. She nodded.

"WE WILL CARRY ON!"

I saw the others watch in horror as me and Terres rammed straight into the thing. I smiled.

_'They better be grateful. If I'm not talked about in 3,000 years, I am so going to haunt their graves. Or, for a certain kryptonian, just haunt them.'_

I felt a strange sensation inside. It didn't feel like the other times that I'd been hurt. It felt_... _good. The heat and electricity mixed with my emotions. It was so weird. So uncanny. I liked it.

It turns out that the girl thing didn't think of it like that. She screamed very loud. Very loud. Unlike every other scream I've ever heard, this one made me happy. Proud.

There's nothing like a taste of what you payed for.

I was encircled by the blue light as we collided with the thing. I felt Terres hang onto me as tight as she could. Through the light, I saw her smile. I smiled back.

Then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Done.<strong>

**Songs I listened to while writing**

_Ballad of Mona Lisa- **Panic! At the disco!**_

_Welcome to the Black Parade- **Chemical Romance**_

_Thnks fr th mmrs- **Fall out boy**_

_Heavy Abacus-**Joy formidable**_

_Lollipop-**Framing Halley**_

_I can't stop- **Flux Pavilion**_

_Everybody talks_-_**Neon trees**_

_Power (Clean)_- **_Kanye West_**

_Warzone+Glad you came+Heart Vacancy+ Gold Forever_- **_The Wanted_**

And for the few of you that actually made it this far, please tell me if you want me to show the funeral. Remember, **Terres has one wish left**


	16. Funeral

**Disclaimer: Okay, this will be the REALLY REAL last disclaimer of this story. **

This chapter is an extension to the rest of the story. Without further ado, the funeral...

* * *

><p>We all stood around the hole as the summer flies bit at our skin. The workers there were slowly lowering the coffin into the hole. I hugged Zatanna and Artemis as we cried over our friend. We couldn't look at the coffin. After a few seconds, I heard the thump meaning that the coffin has hit ground. The workers shooed everyone excluding me, Bruce, and Zatanna away for the burying.<p>

It took about an hour for the grave to be buried and for the workers to finish planting the grass. We still stood their in silence. After awhile, Bruce looked over to me.

"What was he like?" He asked. I looked back at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked. Now Zatanna was also looking at me.

"What did Richard act like before he died?" He asked. I nodded and thought about it.

"Well, for one thing, he was really cheesy with the words he used." I laughed. "But besides that, he did all he could to end everything that threatened our lives. Even Terres-wait. TERRES!" I screamed as I ran towards a tree. I climbed it to the top and wobbled on the slim branches. I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted to the sky.

"TERRES! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU CAN COME BACK AS YOUR LAST WISH!" I screamed. Zatanna and Bruce stood by the trunk. Bruce opened mouth to order him to get down, as this wasn't really the best place to scream, when the sky turned black with clouds. Lightning struck everywhere and plants seemed to strain upwards to the sky. Grass plucked itself and flew to the sky, weaving with other plants into a...staircase?

"Wally! Get down!" I heard Bruce yell. I started to get down, but as I got foot towards the ground, the tree gave a groan as it lurched into the sky. The only choice I had was to make a jump for it, so I did. I felt myself falling down. I had to be over a hundred feet from the ground. At the fifty point mark, I felt the back of my shirt being caught by something. I turned my head to see a very real Robin.

"Rob!" I screamed as I swung myself onto the staircase. I pulled him and Terres into a hug. They both seemed a little shocked at first, but they eventually smiled. I pulled away after awhile.

"C'mon! Bruce and Zatanna will love to see you guys!" I yelled, tugging on their hands and pulled them down the staircase of nature. After a few seconds, we were in front of Zee and Bruce.

"Dick?" Bruce asked slowly as he sauntered to the boy. He eyed the smiling boy for a moment, then he jumped in front of him and hugged him. Rob automatically hugged him back. Terres and Zee watched from a few feet away before Zatanna turned to the other girl.

"So, how do you know him?" She asked suspiciously. The other girl looked confused for a second before answering.

"Ever since we were looked up together, we sort of became like siblings when we were sent on missions." She said simply with a light smile on her face.

"What kind of missions?" Zee ventured.

"Assassinations." She said bluntly and laughed at Zatanna's expression. I zoomed in to stop any other questions.

"So, I wonder what would of happened if this never happened." I said in a light voice. Terres turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, yeah! We found out that we could show you. Look! This is what would of happened if this never happened!" She said. Bruce and Rob broke apart to watch.

In the scene, it immediately showed a boy that looked quite a bit like Rob, but with a neater hair cut, upper punching Batman.

"She could've died, Bruce." The other dimension's Robin said.

"I choose to do this!" A girl with tangerine hair walked in. He turned on her.

"You aren't ready to face Joker. Why didn't you call me?" Other-Robin growled at Batman.

"She needed the experience, Dick. And it looks like you did tp" He tried. Other Robin grabbed his head and waved Batman away.

"No, Bruce. What I need is respect." He said finally before taking off his cape and mask and flinging it to the ground.

"I quit." He said finally before leaving.

The cloud bubbled over to show the same other-Robin, but he wasn't dressed as Robin. Instead, he was wearing a full body black suit with a blue symbol across his chest and following to his fingers. He also had a black utility belt and his hair was dyed a dark blue.

"The name's Nightwing." He said, pointing to himself. He was in the Batcave. Batman didn't look very amused.

"I knew this day was coming. I'm proud, Dick." He said warmly. Nightwing looked surprised and smiled.

"Thanks, Bruce. Oh, and try to not die without me around." He laughed as he went to a motorcycle and drove away.

The bubble they were looking at fazed over into a deep black as we all exchanged glances. It was all silent until Rob broke into a fit of laughter.

"I _so _won with that punch, Bruce!" He said, doubling over with laughter. We all smiled along with him. After awhile of laughing, the two dead ones straightened up. They looked at each other.

"I guess we have to go." Rob said. We all walked over to him and hugged him. He smiled and backed away towards the staircase in which Terres was already climbing.

"Oh, and Rob?" Zatanna said. Robin turned around.

"Wha-Mff!" He said. Zee had pulled him into a long kiss. He looked surprised for a second before he started kissing her back. It lasted for about ten seconds before Bruce stepped in.

"Eh-hem. I think that's enough." He said protectively. The two pulled away from each other. Robin quickly pecked her on the cheek before running up the stairs, the plants denigrating behind him. We watched the two climb for about two minutes until they were completely gone.

We all smiled and walked away. I turned to Zee.

"So you waited until _now _to do this?"

* * *

><p>Finished. I need to give off my signature ending.<p>

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Never  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>The End<em>  
><strong>


End file.
